As indicated by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,567,091 (1951), 4,088,360 (1978), and 4,095,832 (1978), prior culinary workers have sought spatula-type devices to address the vexatious problem of providing yokes-intact (aka "sunnyside-up") fried-eggs. The vexatious problem of providing yokes-intact sunnyside-up (eg yokes-intact) fried-eggs resides at that intermediate cooking stage wherein the frying-eggs have attained bottom-side- cooking, and thus, must then be inverted (without breaking the half-cooked egg yokes) onto the frying-grill for thence cooking the frying-eggs upper-side. Prior art culinary workers' spatula-type devices have only partially solved this vexatious problem; moreover, prior art devices tend to be operationally cumbersome for usage in inverting the half-cooked frying eggs, are expensive to manufacture, are difficult to clean after usage, and are impractical for usage by restaurant and/or institutional chefs whenever the chef is suddenly confronted with a plurality of orders for sunnyside-up fried-eggs.